Many engine powered machines, such as standby power units or ground engaging vehicles, are subject to “block-loads” or “impact loads” where engine load rises very quickly, causing engine speed to drop dramatically until either the load is reduced or enough power is produced by the engine to compensate. In many cases, the engine just dies, to the dissatisfaction of the operator.